


Do you want to play a cardboard spaceship? It doesn't have to be a cardboard spaceship

by HaveMyWeedCookies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin is a cop, BAMF Leia Organa, BAMF Padmé Amidala, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Han is doing engineering, M/M, Millennium Falcon is a van, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Han Solo, everyone is protective of Luke Skywalker, luke is a smol bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveMyWeedCookies/pseuds/HaveMyWeedCookies
Summary: Five times Han refuses to play with Luke, the young neighborhood kid because he’s busy, and one time that he doesn’t.Or the teenage Han Solo has just moved into a house and the neighbor’s twins never stop pestering him with their whimsical demands, especially Luke, the kid with an unhealthy obsession with building spaceships from cardboard boxes, who somehow is very determined to carve himself a place in Han’s busying life and succeeds.“Han, do you want to play a cardboard spaceship with me?”“No, kid. I’m busy.”





	1. Meet the Skywalkers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first Skysolo fic. I hope everyone will enjoy this slice of life fanfiction where everyone I care in Star Wars is well and happy. I strategically borrow many ideas about this modern AUs from other fics and cute arts, especially 79X's arts. please go check it and support the artist, it's so cute! : https://79x.tumblr.com/post/169882964051/after-i-watch-the-nintendo-labo-video-yesterday-i
> 
> In cases that someone is concerned, romantic relationship between Luke and Han will start when Luke is legal and an adult around the same age in his canon. 
> 
> Apologies in advance for grammatical errors. English is not my mother tongue. Thank you :)

It seems to happen all of a sudden -- the idea of starting a new life.

Don’t get him wrong. 

Han isn’t suddenly becoming a faint-hearted weakling. He enjoys the life as a smuggler, embracing all of its peaks and valleys. He's been in love with the freedom, the adventure this lifestyle has offered. He's tolerated the less pleasant package of it like being chased by the police or having to occasionally work for someone as disgusting as Jabba the Hutt, the current kingpin of Tatooine. To be frank, smuggling life is everything Han has known since he was five who ran away from the slum in Corellia.

Now, he is eighteen and the idea of starting a new life sounds less ridiculous. Despite his crazy instinct to court death from time to time, Han doesn't like the idea of dying somewhere in a tunnel of a dirty sewer. He like living, thank you very much. Making up his mind, Han starts saving some money instead of wasting it all on liquor and gambling. After that, he bids Tatooine a goodbye, moves to Naboo and enrolls in an engineering course at the city's college.

That’s right. Han fucking Solo is going to the college to get a degree. Lando’s eyes almost popped out of socket from his pure shock when he dropped at Cantina to chat and Han told him his plan. Han just shrugged. He likes engineering and a degree could be useful. As a good ol’ bastard of a friend, Lando laughed his butt off after regaining his composure. Han gave him a bird. However, several days later, the suave man appeared in Cantina bar again just to give Han a key to one of his penthouse in Naboo. It’s Han’s turn to look stunned.

“I can’t just let you sleep in that weed van of you, can I? Naboo is a civilized city – so different than this desert of nowhere. Sleeping in that suspicious van would get you arrested so fast.” Lando grinned, knowing his friend too well that Han intents to keep sleeping in his van.

Han grunted. The Millenium Falcon is not just a van to him. They’ve bonded over years and she is the only home he ever has. But Han isn't a person to refuse something that he could benefit from. Nevertheless, at first, he was suspicious of Lando’s intention to rent out his house to Han at an unbelievable cheap price. Altruism and Lando could never exist in the same sentence. Besides, that house IS nice. It’s located in a good neighborhood where all the rich and important people live. Lando is hosting a gambling for rich people. He claimed that he won (aka cheated) this house from some rich dude but didn't know what to do with it. Of course, Han didn’t believe him so he checked the house to make sure that there was nothing illegal in the building before moving in. 

All day, Han is busying unpacking his belongings but there’s not many so he finishes his task within a day. The Falcon is parked nicely in her new garage. Han is preparing to go to bed -- a real bed for the first time in many years – when he hears a squeal and laughter from the house next to his. So, it seems his neighbor has children, uh? Han thoughts and dismisses it as soon as his head hit the soft pillow. He never has any interests to get to know them anyway.

Little does Han know that fate already has a different plan for him. The young man would never guess that within the course of ten years from now on, he will get to know the Skywalker family very very well, and he will fall in love with one of them.

 

 

1

The Skywalker is the most dramatic family in the world, Han believes.

Han hasn’t met any person around his new house since his course started. He has been spending all his day in the college’s library, tearing his hair in frustration at the mountain of projects that he wouldn't be able to finish. It’s always dark when he arrives home, drained. However, today Han just makes a miracle happen when he nails the last paper and manages to come home earlier. He is so looking forward to lying down on his bed as he tiredly put his car in the garage that he doesn’t notice a woman waving her hands at him from the other side of the fence. 

“You must be the new mysterious neighbor my kids have been whispering about,” the woman greets, coming closer to the fence to shake the young man's hand, her smile warm and beautiful. Han is immediately enthralled. The woman is the most beautiful lady Han has ever seen. 

“Yes.” He answers back shortly.

“You know, my son is very confident that you must be the intelligent extraterrestrial life form that comes to observe our planet but his twin sister believes that the house is occupied by a gambler or maybe a smuggler since there is no one in the house all day.” Unaware of Han’s stuttering at the smuggler part, the woman chuckles and continues her story as if she and Han had known each other for years and not just a few minute ago. “They both have the vivid imagination, it seems. Oh! Where is my manner? My name is Padme. Nice to meet you.”

“Han Solo” Han said, still speechless at her friendliness.Padme is the first Skywalker and the first human beings Han has met outside the college.

Padme Amidala Skywalker is a pretty awesome lady. Whenever Han comes home earlier, she would come to greet him if she is free. From the way she carries herself, Han makes a guess that she must come from a wealthy family. However, unlike the rich Han has known back in Correlia who would treat a poor orphan like him like a dirt, Padme is very kind and nonjudgmental. Han tries not to reveal much about his past when having a conversation with her but the woman seems to piece things together quickly without prodding why he is living alone. Still, she treats him the same.

“If you need anything, we live next door. And Han, please come join our dinner sometimes.” She offers every time they meet. Han never doubts her sincerity but he doesn’t plan to accept the offer. The world which someone like Padme and her family reside and his seem to be incompatible, and Han wants to stay away from mingling with the rich. Padme senses his thought too but instead of stopping, she makes it a mission to make Han say yes. It’s somewhat become a game that Padme would magically pop up from nowhere while Han is outside doing his stuff just to ask him to come for a dinner. Han avoids at his best. Still, he doesn’t understand why the lady is so stubborn. Many years later, Padme would admit to him that she didn’t want him to live in solitude and also she felt like Han's stubbornness to open up challenged her diplomatic skills and fueled her determination to befriend the teenager. Han would lie if he said he was surprised. Every Skywalker is a weirdo in their own crazy way although Padme is the most normal one of her kin.

To avoid Padme’s passive-aggressive strategy to offer him a dinner, Han usually stays in his house. 

Han is lounging on his couch, one hand holding a cup of coffee and the other a textbook as he glares at it for being unnecessarily difficult when the doorbell rings. He lets out a groan before marching to the door and yanking it open.

Two kids aged around eight are looking up at him. Annoyed from being interrupted, Han barks, 

“What do you want?” 

The brown-haired girl put her hands on her hip as she glares back at him. “Is that your way of greeting a guest?” She sasses. Han stares at the girl, then he notices the boy, presumably the sassy girl's brother standing beside her who looks less confident as he is twisting his hands. He has blond hair and the largest pair of blue eyes. The kids are cute but all Han ever sees at that moment is how they dress. The girl is wearing a white dress and has the weirdest kind of braids that looks like she glues two cinnamon buns on her head. And the boy –is he just wearing a cardboard box over his body?

“Nice Halloween costumes, kids. Still no candies.” Han comments. The boy blushes as he seems to take Han’s sarcasm as a compliment. The girl, on the other hand, isn’t impressed.

“We are not here for a candy, you nerfherder!” She scolds.

“Leia, don’t be rude!” The boy whispers furiously. Han smirks, well this is entertaining. He likes the girl’s spirit. “Sorry, little princess. If you may excuse me, your highness, I need to go back to my study – by the way, how can you glue those cinnamon buns on your little head?”

The girl—Leia’s face reddens in embarrassment. She turns to her brother and accuses, “I told you, Luke! This hair looks ridiculous!”

“No, it’s not! It’s iconic.” Luke reassures his upset sister. Han is preparing to quietly shut the door when the boy notices and yells first. “Wait!” 

Han let out a sigh, “What’s your business, kids?” 

“W…well,” the boy begins. He stops as if to compose his mind and then the dam seems to be broken, “First of all, we don’t usually dress like this. We were doing this for a play – Leia here—“Leia huffs and crosses her hands “was playing a princess of the rebellion force who just got captured by the empire and was going to be tortured by Darth Vader the lord of the dark side which was played by me and this cardboard box was to be his life mobile life support system—“

“Luke, gets to the point.” Leia rolls her eyes.

Han is speechless. The kid sure could talk. “Darth what—oh, forget that. Kids, just go play somewhere else, okay? I’m busy here.”

“Wait! M... Mommy asked us to come tell you that she wants to invite you to dinner.” Luke squeaks out. Han blinks, then, it dawns on him.

“You all are Padme’s kids.”

“Yes.” Leia says, looking proud when Han mentioned her mother’s name.

“Would you come to the dinner with us?” Luke asks, hopeful. 

“Nope.” Han quickly replies. His paper wouldn’t write itself. But Luke gasps, suddenly wearing a look of a puppy that has just been kicked. It almost looks like he never expects someone could turn down his mom’s offer and it hurts him personally. When he looks at the kid’s disappointed and hurtful eyes, it makes Han feel a bit guilty for no reasons.

Leia eyes Han with her openly distrust, “See, I told you that he would decline and he did. He looks too suspicious. Must be doing something illegal behind that door.”

“Hey, watch your word, little lady.” Who the heck raises this girl? She is savage as fuck. Han is internally questioning Padme’s parenting skills when Luke looks up at him with his too expressive blue eyes.

“No one denies mommy’s invitation. She would be sad and she is a good cook. You have to come,” the boy pleads. “Please. Don’t listen to Leia- she is pessimistic I know you’re a good person!” 

This is the first time that Han experiences something as powerful as Luke Skywalker’s ‘I believe in goodness in you’ stare. Such a destructive weapon that easily make Han’s wall crumbling down. As Luke’s eyes become watery, Han begins to feel real panic. Han Solo must be a scoundrel but he doesn’t make a kid cry.

“You’re making my twin brother cry – you’re such a bully,” Leia seizes the opportunity, precisely hitting Han’s soft spot. 

“I’m not crying, Leia!”

“Sssh you. It’s working. It's called social pressure. Keep giving him the stare and he will have no choices but come or risk being stigmatized as a bully!” The girl whispers, albeit loudly. The kid still has to learn more about being secretive. Han shakes his head.

“I can hear that you know. I’m still standing here—ugh fine. I’ll come.” 

Luke brightens up immediately which reminds Han of the sun peeking out from the cloud, while Leia gives him a warning. “It’s at 7 pm. You better not be late.” 

The Skywalker twins then depart for their house, leaving Han stood still at his doorstep. Han let out a low chuckle at himself, Han Solo who just being tricked by a pair of young brats. Their childish strategy of persuasion is ridiculous but it somehow manages to put a smile on his face.

Padme discovers Han’s newfound soft spot of the twins, especially Luke’s kicked-puppy look (must be from Leia) and mercilessly takes advantage of his weakness to invite him more to her house so she could feed him.

 

 

It’s about the third or fourth time since he’s been invited to the Skywalker’s house that Han finally has a chance to dine with the father of the family. Now he knows how Leia has got that personality of her. Since Han has known the twins, they are nothing alike. While Luke is soft, reserved, optimistic, and too trusting -- traits that he could see a resemblance in his mother -- Leia is energetic, fierce and mature than her age. Having known him now a week, the girl still doesn’t trust him yet which makes her gullible twin to stand up to defend Han’s honour. Listening to the twins' arguing over his innocence is kinda funny.

Unfortunately, Leia’s father seems to share the same opinion as his daughter. And Anakin Skywalker is a fearsome man. And it’s less funny when he is also a cop, Han’s former career’s mutual enemies. He believes Anakin doesn’t know what he’s done before because had he known he’d have Han’s ass arrested so fast already. This guy clearly hates him.

Han is sitting in the living room of their house with Anakin while Padme and the kids are busying in the kitchen. The uncomfortable silence is so thick it could be cut with a knife or Anakin’s glare for its equally sharpness quality. Han refuses to be intimidated. 

“So, you’re from Tatooine?” Han raises his eyebrows at the man's question.

“No, I’m Corellian. But I worked at Cantina in Tatooine.”

“Hmm, an interesting place you chose to work, Mr. Solo. A place of scoundrels and villains.”

“Ani!” Padme reprimands, as she coincidently walks into the room to fetch them to the table. “Be polite.”

“What? It’s true.” Anakin shrugs, giving Han the most annoying smug look before joining his family. Han narrows his eyes. That bastard. Han is trying to not be an asshole in front of him because he’s Padme’s husband and he respects Padme but Han Solo is not going to just sit back and tolerate anyone’s bullshit without giving it back.

The dinner is intense as Anakin tries to get to Han’s nerve again. “So, what’re you doing here, Solo? I bet you would find Naboo different than the city you’ve lived. We have laws and the strongest police force here. Starting some ‘kind’ of business might be harder than expected here, don’t you think?” Padme gives her husband a warning glare. Bless the kids who are playing with each other and unaware of the adult's conversation. 

Han just smirks back, unperturbed by the cop’s challenging stare. “I don’t know, Mr. Skywalker.” He pretends to ponder, “I’m here just to study engineering. I’m pretty good at it too. Experiences at Cantina sure 'help' a lot.”

Anakin’s eyebrows twitch as his face looks more and more thunderous, Padme changes the topic.

“That is wonderful, Han. I’m so happy that you are doing well with your study.” Anakin seems to want to voice his disagreement but Luke's ears perks at the word 'engineering' and beats his father to it. The kid turns his attention to Han and he asks “Are you going to be a pilot?” 

Padme laughs and even Anakin’s eyes soften at his son’s innocence. 

“Are not you want to do engineering too, darling?” Padme asks. Luke nods eagerly.

“Yes! I’ll be the best pilot on the planet. Then, I will pilot a spaceship too.” 

Han couldn’t help but chuckle at the kid’s enthusiasm –it’s naïve but nevertheless endearing.

Leia rolls her eyes fondly at her brother. “I think politics and international relations is much more interesting than tinkering things.”

Luke pouts and gives his sister a scowl. “I think it is boring- you like boring stuff, it makes you boring.”

“Here we go again” Anakin sighs.

“No, I’m not – you’re. You're the only one who is into this stuff.” Leia said.

“No, I’m not. Right, Han?” Luke protests and seeks Han’s support. Originally, Han wants to be left out of their silly argument but he sees the kid’s hopeful eyes and realizes the truth that he couldn't just say no to that face.

“Sorry princess, but flying is cooler. And seeing stars and galaxies? Coolest. Period.” Han winks at Luke and the blond looks at him in awe like Han just hangs the moon, the sun, and the entire solar system.

“I know you can’t be trusted” Leia sticks her tongue at Han but there’s no heat in her words. Leia doesn’t seem too upset as Han is siding with Luke because Han makes her brother happy. And Leia will tolerate him even he is a dummy that thinks politics is boring because Leia loves her brother.

“He is such a huge nerd like you, Luke. You can keep him.” Luke blushes furiously as he’s poking his vegetables on the plate, his ears and cheeks turning adorably pink from embarrassment. The adult just laughs off at how the twins just distributed Han like he is their new toy. Tension seems to melt away and the dinner proceeds peacefully till the end as Han bids the Skywalker goodbye. He is not aware of how Luke is stealing a glance at him, determination forming behind his bright blue eyes.


	2. Do you want to build a cardboard spaceship

2

Every weekend, Han would spend time as every responsible man with a car would do which is to dedicate a whole day to check and clean his beloved Falcon. He and the Falcon have been practicing this bonding ritual since he brought her from Lando. The van has been the apple of Han's eyes and there is nothing worthy of his attention more than his beloved Falcon. However, after he had the unfortunate of meeting the Skywalker… one of the twins never leaves him alone.

“Han, do you want to play a cardboard spaceship with me?” Speaking of the devil. A small cheerful voice calls from behind while Han’s checking some engines under the Falcon’s bonnet. Han suppresses a groan. Without turning to look at the small blond who clearly is oblivious that he's ruining Han's peaceful time with the car, the teenager tries to dismiss the kid,

“No, kid. I’m busy. I’ve been telling you multiple times already.”

“I can wait." Luke answers, still optimistic despite many times Han's shot down his invitation."Today I’ve built the X-wing fighter for you! Not a TIE fighter this time although it’s still pretty cool and daddy agrees with me but since you seems to be a rebellious type, Leia thinks you may want to play on a rebel side. “The kid insists and he can feel the excitement in his voice. Luke might think he figures out the clever way to get Han into his game. Han sighs and closes the van’s hood. This is going to take time.

As he expects Luke is brimming with anticipation. Han never understands why the kid’s suddenly wanted him in his roleplaying little game about some intergalactic wars that sounds like he’s ripping it off from a sappy soap opera. 

“Well, what do you think?” Luke shows what's suppose-to-be Han’s X-wing for the teen to inspect. Eyeing a small airplane made from a cardboard box, Han begrudgingly admits that at least the kid has a good taste. All of his fantasized spaceships look cool but Han will never tell the kid that or he’ll get cocky.

Han pinches his nose, pretending to think.

“Where do you manage to get this many cardboard boxes?” Han asks, artfully avoiding to give a direct answer. Luke pouts, “You suppose to answer a question, not to ask a question back.”

Han grins, “I’m rebellious that what I do. Now, be a good boy and answer my question.”

“I’m not a good boy. I’m rebellious too!” Luke huffs his cheeks to show off his defiance that is as awe-inspiring as an angry pup. Han stifles his laugh at the kid’s ruffled feathers. “Okay, okay. I’ll take that back. Now, tough boy, where this cardboard box of your come from?”

Luke must deem the word ‘tough boy’ a satisfied name when he answers, “Oh, this is from Ben. He’s now working in the other city and has sent gifts to us very often. I’ve built lots of spaceships from them. I even built Artoo. He’s in my room now and he is the smartest droid!”

“Okay, that’s cool.” Han simply replies but Luke seems to take it literally that Han means a compliment. So, he asks Han again with his hopeful eyes. “So, will you play a cardboard spaceship me?” 

At Han’s silence, Luke hurriedly adds, “It also doesn’t have to be a cardboard spaceship.” Leia has taught Luke the art of negotiation, so he gives Han some room to bargain this time. Luke's hoping it'll work.

Han almost feel guilty when he has to deny the kid. Again.

“Sorry kid. Still busy. I need to fix my Falcon.”

The boy deflates with a small “Oh”. Han is watching the kid accepts his refusal and slowly retreating back to his house, the two spaceships still in his hands. Then, before realizing what he's done, the teen decides to call the kid back.

“But if you want, you can watch me fix the Falcon and hand me a tool you know, learning something about real engines.”

He doesn’t know what made him say something like that. He supposes to discourage the kid and not does the opposite of it. Now, the kid would never stop coming back to pester him. The beaming face Luke gives him makes Han believe that maybe this isn’t such a bad idea.

 

 

3

Han has some ideas why the kid is so persistent about becoming his friend. He figures out that the kid might not have many friends. Besides, his sister, Han has never seen the kid playing with anyone despite the community has a big playground and there are many children whom Luke could be playing with. As much as he empathizes the boy, Han’s trying to keep the distance. He doesn’t let the kid inside his house much to the boy’s dismay because first of all that would get him killed very painfully by the kid’s overprotective father who has made it clear that he doesn’t want his precious little son hanging out with someone ten years older and also with a bad background. As much as Han hates to agree with Anakin, he thinks that cop is right at least on the fact that Luke should have a friend of his own age. The other reason is that the exam season is coming and Han has books to read and a life to worry, something important that he should prioritize over keeping a nine-year-old entertained.

Luke, of course, is blissfully oblivious to Han’s conditions. Usually, the kid will rope Han to play with him whenever the teenager is outside but now as Han’s spending more time inside, drowning in textbooks and bland coffee, Luke would ring a bell to get his attention. Han’s patience is running thin.

“Kriff, kid. Don’t you understand when I told you I’m busy?” Han says to Luke, after opening the door. His tone that is harder than normal might startle the boy as Luke avoids Han’s eyes, as always his cheeks will turn pink whenever he’s upset or guilty.

“You’re always busy,” Luke mumbles a weak excuse. Han let out a long sigh. It’s really hard to be mad at Luke even he's the wrong one. The older man kneels in front of the boy so now they can see eye to eye. 

“Why don’t you go play with other kids?” Han suggests, thinking about the playground.

“Leia hogs all the toys.”

“No, I mean the other kids besides your sister. Like those at the community's playground.”

Luke frowns immediately. “They don’t like me. They call me Wormies and I don’t like it.”

For a moment, Han believes Luke. Luke is a nice kid who never talks bad about any person and if he says he doesn’t like these children they must be really bad eggs. However, the desire to go back to study makes Han shrug that feeling off. He has his own problems to be concerned and perhaps -- perhaps the kid need to be pushed a little so he could try harder to open up to other kids. “They might not really mean it.” He says. “Look, kids always act like that because they don’t know you well. Why not you try to befriend them?”

Luke looks suddenly hurt that Han doesn’t take his words seriously. “I doubt it’d be working,” Luke says, bitter. Seeing the kid still unconvinced and somehow upset, Han decides to put his hand on Luke’s soft golden lock and ruff it gently. The kid looks surprised. “Hey, your cardboard toys are pretty awesome, why don’t you take this and show it to kids at the playground? They would like you instant,” Han assures. 

“....” 

“Just give it a try for me, okay?” Han says. Luke is quiet as if he is in a deep thought, then, the kid gives a small nod even though he still has an uncertain look on his face. Internally, Han let out a sigh of relief.

Han believes that he could now have the peace he's always wanted after sending Luke off. But he couldn’t shake the gnawing feeling at the back of his mind off. It’s warning him. Han has long learned to listen to his gut feeling that always warns him when something bad is going to happen. Him being alive today is enough to prove its precise prediction. Now, it's tingling non-stone even he's safe and sound in his house.

Then, it might be a warning about Luke's wellbeing?

Han forces himself to stay for half an hour, trying hard to think it's not his business when he curses “fuck it”, pulls his coat on and takes off to the playground.  
All he ever need is just to see that Luke's alright. Perhaps, this might be the first time that his instinct fails him. He wishes it was wrong because the kid has grown on him and Han would hate to see him unhappy.

 

 

Han found Luke on the pavement near the playground beside the boy is the broken cardboard planes. He doesn’t have to ask to understand what has happened to the toys. 

Luke's eyes widen in shock as he didn't expect Han to show up. His blue eyes are teary but there is no trace of tears on his face. The boy seems to try his best not to cry. Tough kid. 

“Han?”

Han can't speak. He is trembling with anger. Luke might not be as wise as Leia but he is perceptive, especially about someone whom he cares about. Therefore, he manages to catch the teen's hand in time when he is going to march to the playground and undoubtedly beats the shit out of those who bullied Luke. Luke can't let Han do something stupid.

“Han, it’s okay.” He comforts the older man who seems to be angrier than Luke. Han breaths in and out to calm his mind before turning to look at the boy who is still holding his hand.

“No, it’s not. I was wrong. I’m so sorry, kid.” Han grits his teeth. He’s so pissed off at those cruel children. He hates bullies. He hates it, even more, when something like this happened to Luke who is a good kid. Luke shakes his head and flashes Han a reassuring smile. “All is forgiven. Let’s just go home.”

Han wants to protest but Luke takes Han’s hand and together they walk back to their houses. Han is unusually quiet. The teen seems to feel bad for Luke even more than Luke whose toy got destroyed. Luke doesn’t say anything. He can sense when someone is upset and he’s learned from experiences that you should wait until they’re ready to speak. 

Before they reach the houses, Han breaks the silence.

“You can come to play at my house if you want,” Han says. “Can’t promise, I’ll not be busy. The princess can come too if she wants and don’t forget to ask your parents for a permission first or your dad is going to murder me for kidnapping you.”

It takes Luke a brief moment to register Han’s words but when he does. Luke blinds Han with his brightest smile. 

At night, Leia has been wondering why Luke keeps smiling like a madman. Luke tells her that he’s just happy. His toys may be destroyed but he can build a new one. But Han comes back for him and in Luke’s opinion, their friendship is much more important.

 

 

Luke may have told his family about the bully kids and Han’s heroic action (he might modify the 'story' a bit) because suddenly Anakin and Leia has become ‘nicer’ to Han. Anakin doesn’t complain much now when Padme decide to invite Han to dinner although he still gives Han some shits on occasions just to remind Han that he’s not off of the cop's watchlist yet. Leia’s started to hang out with Han and Luke at Han’s house. As if one kid’s not demanding enough, his twin sister is legitimately driving Han mad with her constant nagging about the untidiness of the house. 

“When you are a college student, little princess, I dare you to keep your room clean,” Han growls.

 

 

When he thought of the incident again and remembered that some kids are still around, Han decides to ask Luke whether those bullying kids still keep giving him a hard time so Han could give them a solid warning. However, Luke's reply is... unexpected.

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that. Dad learned about the incident and went to talk with those kids’ families. I think most of them will be moving out very soon. How’s the coincidence.” Then, the kid turns his attention back to something Leia and he’s building on Han’s living room.

“Silly. Of course, they’re moving out. Dad has threatened them with amputation. Such a shame that he went out to scare them past my bedtime, I would have gone with him too.” Leia told her brother like what their father has done is the most normal thing in the world, unaware of the teen who is gasping like a fish out of water. Han makes a note to himself to not seriously piss Anakin Skywalker off because that man would and could kill him in cold blood.


	3. Chewie and the 'Falcon'

4

When he is in the third year in the college, Han adopted the biggest and hairiest dog named Chewbacca, Chewie for short. Like everything that has happened to Han's life, adopting another responsibility while he, himself, is still struggling is the last thing Han expects to commit but does it anyway. To fund his course, Han's done some odd jobs here and there during holidays. He first met Chewie when working as a waiter in a restaurant inside the city. Chewie who at that time looked like a walking bone than a dog was around the back alley behind the restaurant trying to find some scraps. Han, therefore, kept sneaking the stray some leftover. People told him that the dog must be a Wookie breed which is known for their gigantic physique as well as their feral and territorial behaviors. Chewie must be abandoned by his former owner when the asshole realized that they couldn't take responsibility for the dog who was no longer a cute puppy.

Needless to say, Han was enraged. He’s felt the instant bond between him and the dog – perhaps an empathy from one street rat to the other. One day the other waiter warns Han that municipal officials from the animal control would come to take Chewie away by tomorrow.

“No way,” Han says and looks at Chewie who was eating his meal but Han knows the dog is eavesdropping. They both know what that means. Considering the fact that Chewie is already a full-grown dog of an unpopular breed, he wouldn’t have much chance to get adopted, and it's likely that he would end up being put down in one of the animal control’s cold and sterilized rooms without no one who cares about him. The dog is bearing the look of resignation on his face as if he accepts his inevitable fate. Han couldn't stand that. So, he decides that night to take the dog home.

Chewie must realize that Han has saved him and never stop showering Han with his aggressive but gratitude licking even Han's driving.

“Okay, okay, I get it- you’re happy! But you have to sit still, buddy, so we can reach home in one piece!” Han tells the dog, chuckling at his excitement. Chewie immediately straightens his back and behaves through the rest of their ride. Han swears he understands everything humans say to him. The dog is the most intelligent being Han’s ever met. He is very confident that if he could enroll the dog, Chewie would surpass most of his idiot classmates. 

 

 

Chewie has adjusted well to his new life as Han's friend and a fussy housemate. He comes to wake Han up every morning and always reminds Han to eat and rest – And if Han refuses to do what the dog wants him to, Chewie would literally drag him to the bed or the table much to Han’s annoyance. It’s like Han has just got himself a mother hen of a dog.

“I’m not your kid, your big furry carpet.” Han grunts, but allowing himself to be dragged to bed while Chewie proceeding to climb and lay on top of him to prevent his stubborn friend to go back to work. The dog snorts back.

 

 

The kids have fallen in love with Han’s new dog instantly. Han discovers that Chewie is the most effective distraction to make Luke leave Han alone when he’s busy. Chewie isn’t thrilled with the idea of dealing with small human cubs but Han is merciless. 

“Revenge is best served cold, buddy. Hey, kid! Wanna play with Chewie?” Han gives his dog his evilest smirk before opening his door and shouting at the kid who is coincidently on his way to Han’s house, undoubtedly planning to bother Han with his latest whim of a day.

Luke’s eyes immediately sparkles. He let out a happy yell “puppy!” and runs as fast as his short little legs could towards the house. Chewie lets out a terrified yelp and runs back inside, trying in futile to hide his big furry ass from the kid’s grabby hands.

When Han comes back to the living room, his dog seems to accept his inevitable fate as he is lying down in a surrendering manner on the floor while Luke is asleep on top of his soft belly. Chewie is sending Han a silent glare as he is too afraid to wake the human cub. Han is so certain that as soon as Luke returns home, the dog would let his complaint be known with whines and barks how terrible Han was to abandon him and let Luke assaulted him like this. 

“Yeah, yeah. You big softie, don’t try to deny you didn’t love every moment of that.” Han says to his dog, knowing him too well that Chewie likes Luke. The dog snorts again but his brown eyes soften when he turns to lick the sleeping kid’s mob of blond hair in affection.

 

 

5

Time actually flies by. Before realizing, Han has been friend with the twins for four years already. Now, he is 22 years old and graduating which means it’s a time that he goes back to work. Also... it means that not sooner or later he has to say goodbye to Luke and his family, something Han isn't very looking forward to doing.

Han’s entire life has been about moving from some places to another. He never has a real home to come back to and the idea of not having one never bother him before. He like his freedom and the thrill of adventure that is waiting for him in the unknown territory. In the past, it never occurs to Han that he has an obligation to say goodbye to anyone because there is no one to be missed. Hence, his inexperience in this regard. And Han hates this, hating the feeling that makes him feel vulnerable.

This problem brings Han to the door of the Skywalker’s house where he’s standing there for at least ten minutes now, too hesitant to knock.

‘Perhaps, I can just…go?’ Han thought to himself and when he almost turns his back and run, Padme opens the door like she could sense his presence which perhaps she could.

“Hello, Han! May I help you?” The lady greets him with her warm smile.

“Is… is Luke here?”

“No. He’s at school—what’s wrong?” Padme’s eyebrows knit in concerns seeing the young man heaving out a sigh of relief.

 

 

“When do you plan to move out?” Padme asks after she invited the unusually nervous man into her house. 

“Maybe by the end of this month. I still have many things to arrange.” Han answers.

“I guess congratulations are in order.” Padme smiles at him and Han tries his best to return but his feels so forced. “But do you really have to go? Naboo is a big city. I believe someone as talented as you could find a decent career here.” 

Han clutches a coffee mug tightly. Padme is a kind woman, and Han knows if he asked, she would do anything in her capability to help him get a job or keep the house. Lando never asks his penthouse back from Han either and if Han asks, Lando would even let him keep it too. But this is Han’s real problem -- He hates asking for help. Perhaps this useless sense of pride would surely be his downfall one day but Han has survived thus far with his own wit and some luck. He told Lando that he'd return the house when he finishes his study and he will follow the promise.

“Naboo might be a bit too big. I’m looking for someplace less competitive that I can start my own small business.” Han lies. Of course, Padme doesn’t believe his bullshit but she’s too kind to argue with him.

“Then, I have nothing to say but wish you the very best. The kids will miss you a lot. My husband and I too will—“

“Come on. You know that no one would be any happier to see me go than your husband.” Han interrupts an attempt to lighten the mood. Padme shakes her head, but a glimpse of mirk appears in her eyes. “He might not like you at first – but in his defense, my husband is still battling with his own past. You two are so alike in many ways, Anakin has an issue when it comes to open up to someone. But he trusts his kids with you, Han. Of course, we both know he will never admit it.” She chuckles at her husband’s stubbornness. But a mention of the twins reminds Han why he has come to visit her house today.Han begins,

“About the twins -- perhaps could you tell them for me—“ However, before he could finish it, Padme stops him, 

“No, Han.” Knowing what the young man about to say, she refuses, her tone is firm although not unkind. Han shuts his mouth.

“I understand that it’s painful for you to tell them that you’re leaving but this isn’t something I can do it for you. You have such amazing bonds with each other. But believe me, it would hurt them more if you chose to disappear without a proper goodbye.” 

And Han cannot argue with Padme's reason.

 

 

Han isn’t worried about Leia. He would miss the little princess a lot but she is strong. But Luke -- Luke is different than his sister. Padme urged him to tell them as soon as he’s ready. But Han can’t make up his mind –all he could imagine is the kid unhappy face so he just keeps telling himself that he’d tell the kid tomorrow.

In the meantime, Han surely is busy with packing his things. He also needs to make up lots of stories of how busy he is to discourage Luke from coming to his house. Chewie has made sure to let Han know that he's disapproved of his friend's strategy. Han ignores him which is kinda a mistake because the dog has had it enough and decided to take the matter in his own paw.

 

 

“Han, what’re you doing?” Luke asks from behind which startles Han who has currently been looking at his things laying on the living room floor.

“Kriff, kid! How did you get into my house?” 

“Chewie opened the door for me,” Luke says simply, pointing to the culprit dog who is walking past them to his spot on the couch to nap like he didn't just sabotage Han's life.

“We need to talk about this later, buddy. I’ll not let you out again regardless of how annoying you can whine.” Han promises darkly at his dog who makes challenging gurgle noises in his throat before going back to his sleep. 

Luke is eyeing all boxes in the living room and frowns. “What is happening, Han?” He asks again and Han knows that he couldn’t avoid this forever. Thank you very much, Chewie, you dirty carpet. 

“I’m preparing to move out.”

Luke stares intensely at him with his unbelievable largest blue eyes. “But why?”

“I've finished my study. It’s time for me to go find a job now."

“Will Chewie go with you?”

“Yes,” Han says, trying his best to make it sounds like the most normal thing and not something to be emotional about. Of course, Luke doesn’t cooperate with him when, for the first time he’s met the boy, Luke bursts into tears.

“Hey, hey. Takes it easy kid.” Kneeling in front of him, Han nervously puts his hand on the kid’s head in an attempt to calm the boy down which isn't working. “I'm not dying. Don’t be dramatic… I just go to work.”

Luke hiccups, “But you will be gone. Will you be back? Tell me you will come back.” Han let out a humorless laugh but he keeps petting the kid’s head.  
“I wish I can promise you but I can’t. Look, you, too, will be going to high school very soon. You’ll meet many new friends.” Luke is crying harder. Damn it, he really sucks at comforting a kid. “Come on, don’t make this like the end of the world. You’ll meet many people in the future, and who know within the next few years you may not remember this old me anymore.”

Suddenly, the crying stops to Han's surprise. Even his eyes are still reddened and puffy, Luke looks at him with his determined stare as he promises. “I’ll not. Never.” Damn it. The kid has turned the table around and somehow it's Han's turn to be emotional.

“I’ll miss you, kid,” Han admits quietly. 

 

 

It’s surprising that his belongings could fit in the Falcon just fine. It’s almost like the old day when the Falcon is his home and everything. For the rest of the weeks before Han moving out of this house, Luke has mysteriously disappeared from Han’s life. He didn’t come to visit Chewie or bother Han. Despite the unknown aching in his chest, Han thinks perhaps this is for the best.

It’s 6 O’ clock in the morning and the sky is still dark although a ray of sunlight has already appeared on the horizon. Han ignites the engine.

“Come on, Chewie. Get your ass in the car. We’re ready to go.” Han yells at his dog who, in the past, has exhibited his knowledge of human languages pretty well but somehow suddenly pretends to not understand a simple call from Han.

Chewie starts barking as if he is trying to wake up the whole neighborhood. 

“What’s wrong with you? Come on, you big hairy ass!” Irritated by the dog's sudden irrational actions, Han gets out of his car as he prepares to drag Chewie back in which the dog tries to evade his moves while keeping barking like his life suddenly depends on it.

“I’m not in a gaming mood, buddy – and stop barking!” Han’s almost threatened to leave without him when he heard the door of the Skywalker's house opens and a familiar voice yells, 

“Wait!” 

Han turns to the direction that he is called and then, he sees Luke and Leia both still in their pajamas running toward him. In Luke's hand is something very familiar.

“Please, take this!” Luke says while breathing rapidly from running at such speed. Han takes the ‘gift’ from the kid. Of course, it’s a spaceship made from cardboard boxes but it’s the most beautiful spaceship he’s ever seen. “The Millennium Falcon,” Han recognizes. Luke smiles back. They all remember the roleplay once Han was bored enough to indulge in Luke’s fantasy. The Millennium Falcon is the spaceship belongs to Han Solo who, in that universe, is the infamous smuggler and the hero of the hero Luke Skywalker. 

"Thanks, kid," Han tells him and he means it.

“Please don't forget us.” Luke sniffles. It’s clear that the kid is trying so hard to not cry.

“You better call us. Or you’ll be dead.” Leia threatens but her redden eyes betray her fierce demeanor. It's very Leia-like to hide her true feeling behind her sassy attitude like it hurts the girl's pride to just admit that she cares about Han. Han laughs.

“I’ll miss you too, princess.” 

And to Luke, he says, “May the force be with you, kid.” It's a quote from their roleplay which the kid forced Han to say and Han swore not to say it again for how cliche it is but somehow it's stuck in his head. 

Simultaneously, the twins attack Han with their hug, wetting his shirt with their tears and snots, but Han couldn't care less. Closing his eyes, he tries to memorize their shaking little forms and the warmest of the kids' bodies to his heart. The kids finally but reluctantly let go of him as they go to hug and pet Chewie before returning to their house where their parents have been waiting all the time. A curt nod from Anakin, a smile from Padme, and Luke and Leia waving at him is the last scene of the Skywalker family that Han has seen before leaving Naboo in which he wouldn't return to the city again until 7 years later.

While he’s driving to the next destination somewhere he still doesn’t have a clue, Han recalls how his future is still as blurry as it was four years ago when he first moved to Naboo. But something is different now. The seat next to him is no longer emptied as it’s occupied by Chewie, the gigantic dog snoring like a bear who is nonetheless Han’s best mate. And there is the ‘Falcon’ sitting on his car’s dashboard that would always remind Han that he’s not that alone in this galaxy. He taps his fingers on the wheel, humming along with an old song on the radio as a small smile slowly touching his lips. For the first time in his existence, Han feels peace.


	4. Obi-Wan "Old Ben" Kenobi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this's getting longer than I expect. I hope everyone is having fun as much as I have! Comments are welcome :)

6.1

Han has ended up in the same shithole he tried so hard to escape. Such an irony that he should know better already that fate is a shitty bastard who loves nothing more than seeing Han eats dirt.

Finding a job isn't that easy when you have a criminal record stamped on your back, unsurprisingly. But Han thought if he could manage to land himself a decent job, then, he could start saving money to open his own garage business. And perhaps he could go back to visit the Skywalkers and boast to Luke about his success. Han doesn’t want the kid to see him as a failure. He wants to live up to the image the kid has about him. It turns out Han is being unrealistic and stupid. He has wasted most of his money in struggling to find a job but there is no entrepreneur who is crazy enough to hire the young man with criminal backgrounds.

Han becomes desperate. No money, no food, Han grits his teeth in frustration. He closes his eyes, willing himself to calm down. Then, he decides to turn his car to the direction of the place he once swore to never return. If there is a place where he could find a job without no one bother to check some shit on his records, it would be the Cantina.

Han hates this but he has Chewie now and they both need food and money to keep continue, regardless of how wrong Han felt about this decision. Chewie could smell despair and vulnerability from his friend, they both understand how serious this situation is. Chewie wants to protest but he couldn't find himself cruel enough to put another weight on his friend who is already in pain. So Chewie put his big head on Han’s lap just to tell Han that he is there for him while the young man keeps driving silently on the road void of life, above is the dark starless sky and Tatooine's desert is spreading out endlessly before them. It's almost like future is slowly engulfed in darkness.

Han puts his free hand on the dog’s head and rubs it gently as he comforts him, “Just a few jobs, buddy. Just a few jobs. Quick money and we’re heading out to somewhere nice.” Even Han himself isn't convinced, his smile strained, knowing well how untrue and foolish his statement is. Cantina is like a black hole that once being sucked into its world of criminal affairs, it's hard to get out in one piece. Han did pull a miracle once but he isn't confident that he can do it again and that implies that they mightn't be able to see Luke again.

 

 

That was 5 years ago. Han is still staying here in Cantina, brooding in his usual booth with a beer in his hand, waiting for his latest client to show up and state his business. His client is late apparently and the smuggler is planning to charge extra for his service for whatever this person wants him to do. While Han's not normally a punctual person, he is feeling restless tonight which the client's tardiness doesn't do good to Han’s sour mood. The man now has a permanent scowl on his face. In Han’s defense, living in a hellhole, there aren’t many things to feel happy about. It’s not like he’s living in a nice house, surrounded by laughter and beautiful smile…

Han chuckles darkly and drains all the beer in one gulp. The world where he was together with the twins seems like a dream of the distant past now. For the sake of his sanity, Han supposes to get rid of those memories, not to cherish it. There is no good coming from clinging to some past. He has gotten himself enough problems from it. See, Han's recently pissed off Jabba enough for the crimelord to keep sending a hitman after his life. Han could pretend to close one of his eyes when he has to take that disgusting slug’s orders to smuggle illegal items like alcohol, tobacco or ‘spice’ but Han draws a line when it comes to human trafficking. Children slavery, how fucking disgusting Jabba could be before that the hell would decide to take that slug for good?

Still, he doesn't suppose to care. Perhaps Han has been living under the light far too long that the kid’s naivety and his foolish sense of justice have managed to rub off on him. Now Han is in troubles which is a matter of time before Jabba’s goons finally get him for good and dump him somewhere in the desert, watching his lifeless body getting torn apart by those vicious scavenger animals. Chewie is away, still searching for that asshole of a client and leaving Han alone with his messy thought and drunken mind. Han isn't afraid of dying but when the dog comes back, Han needs to consult to Chewie privately in cases he gets killed. The dog is intelligent and it wouldn't be difficult for him to find his way back to Naboo. So, even when Han dies, at least he doesn’t have to worry about Chewie’s wellbeing. The kids might hate him now because of his absence but he knows they still love Chewie and would take very best care of him. 

Han couldn’t say he regrets his life. He doesn’t. A faint smile touches his lips when he thinks about the ‘Falcon’ he still keeps protectively in his van, sitting proudly on his dashboard. Sometimes, he wonders how Luke is doing now. Is he still a daydreaming kid who weaves fairytale stories and makes toys from cardboard boxes? Does he still remember Han?

Well, it doesn’t matter whether the kid still thinks of him or not, Han thought. ‘Because we’ll never meet again,’ He reminds himself bitterly. 

“Is he still awake?” The voice calls to him which immediately pulls Han from his trance. In his startle, Han instinctively reaches to his gun when he lifts his head to see who is interrupting him and is faced with a frown from Chewie and a complete stranger who gives him a mysterious smile.

“Oh, hello there?” the man greets politely. Chewie barks at Han, telling him to behave because this man in front of him supposes to be that missing client they are looking for. Han grumbles before reluctantly pulling his hand away from his gun holsters. 

The stranger looks amused, unperturbed by the young smuggler’s crankiness. The man is around his fifty but he looks strong and younger than his age. He has blond hair but there is also a bit of grey to be seen, his eyes are a familiar shade of blue and he has also a well-kept beard. All in all, he is a good looking man which is perhaps too good looking for this godforsaken place of scrums where everyone’s figures are deformed in some ways. This is smelling suspicious and the man’s knowing-all face helps nothing but unsettles his nerves.

“So, what’s your business?” Han gets to the point. He wants this to be over as quick as possible. The man chuckles softly, turning to Han’s dog who is somehow sitting next to the client for an unknown reason, “He is not a chatty person, is he?” Chewie nods.

However, at Han’s narrowed eyes, the man explains, “What I mean is an amiable conversation would be welcome, particularly if we’re going to be a partnership in this business.”

“I never agree to any of your business,” Han tells him frankly. The man sighs, “I know. But I hope you would agree that it’s nice sometimes to have a conversation in a company of friends, especially in the place where everyone hates your face.”

Han regards the man. Yes, Han can see it. He certainly looks outstanding from the crowd like he should belong to some boring courts where men dressing up in fancy suits and engaging in a pointless chitchat of a topic they know no shits about. Han’s curiosity perks, 

“And what have you done to piss off everyone anyway? No offenses, mister but you don’t look like someone who could hit a fly or should be here in the beginning,” Han asks.

“None is taken. And to answer your question, all I’ve ever done is doing my job,” the man replies honestly. “My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and by the way, I’m a cop.” He grins. Han swears. 

Shit. Bless his luck.

“So, what do want to do with me, officer? Lock me in a jail?” Han asks, masking his face with nonchalance. He has escaped from the police before, this isn’t going to be a problem. He just has to pretend to be calm and collected, bargaining when's necessary while looking for an opportunity to run for his life. However, there is something unsettling about this Obi-Wan officer and Han could sense that this man isn’t here to capture him but it doesn't reassure him either.

Obi-Wan smiles, “For another time, locking you away seems like the thing I might do, undoubtedly. But it would be a wasting of your talents, captain Solo, for I have something that may require your service to archive.”

Han grins back. “Now, that’s the conversation I’m looking for. What can I do for you, Mr. Kenobi? But I may have to warn you that as much as I want to offer my help for the police as a good civilian I’m, my service isn’t going to be cheap.”

“Unfortunately, I have no money to offer in exchange for your favor, Captain Solo,” Obi-Wan negotiates, still looking calm as he lifts his fingers and taps them on his forehead. “But I seem to possess a mind trick that can make you be generous with me and will do what I'd ask you for free."

That’s…unexpected. Han blinks and blinks again at the man in front of him, slowly he starts to feel a headache approaching.

“You’re a nut, old man, or you might have a mentality of a five-year-old. Either way, I think we’re done.” Han tells him, standing up as he’s preparing to leave. There is no point discussing a business with a madman who this man clearly is. “Come, Chewie. Let's go.” Chewie, however, plants himself firmly on the stool next to Obi-Wan as he growls ordering Han to sit his ass down. Grumbling but still too tired to start a fight with his own dog, Han complies. Obi-Wan, seeing the hotheaded smuggler back to his seat, decides to continue his speech as if he hasn’t been interrupted before, “I don’t have a mind of a kid that you has accused me of. However, I do have a knowledge of how their minds work from my own experiences of raising and playing with ‘one or two’.”

Obi-Wan’s last implication send the chill down to Han’s spine. ‘No, no,’ he thought vehemently. ‘It’s impossible. Too coincident.’ Han starts to breathe unevenly, and his hands turn cold. He doesn’t know if he could handle this if what he suspects is true.

Obi-Wan must sense the younger man’s distress as his wise blue eyes softened in understanding. “I’ve seen 'her' in your car a few times but I always remember my nephew’s cardboard crafts anywhere.” Obi-Wan gives Han his genuine smile. Han chokes on his own words, making him unable to respond back to Obi-Wan's explanation. Perhaps, his life is a big soap opera that Luke used to love so much because how ‘Old Ben’, Luke’s favourite uncle who kept supplying the kid cardboard boxes, could be the same Obi-Wan Kenobi, the terrifying and mysterious police chief who has been stationed in Tatooine since Han first started his career in smuggling? 

Han sighs, suddenly feeling too drained, too tired with this drama. All he ever wants is it to finish, so he could go back to his car and sleep until everything is over. 

“What exactly do you want from me? No dancing around this time-- just split out.” Obi-Wan regards him again with his unsettling blue eyes which makes Han feel like he has just been read like a book.

“I’ve heard about you, Han. I’ve heard enough to get a vague idea of what you’ve been through. But withdrawing yourself from those whom you care about isn’t the right thing.”

“Shut up,” Han growls, fighting his instinct to draw the gun out and just shoot this infuriating man so he could stop his damn talking. “It’s none of your business, one that you cannot do anything about that!” 

“Who said I cannot?” Obi-Wan retorts easily. Seeing the stubborn hotheaded young man in front of him clearly brings back some memories of another stubborn hotheaded young man he has known so well over years. Han Solo wouldn’t be the first person whom Obi-Wan has saved from this hellhole desert city.

“I can arrange a few things for you, Han. To be truthful, I'm here tonight to offer you a fair arrangement that we both could benefit from it but I need you to answer me only one question. Do you want to see 'them' again?” Obi-Wan's eyes turns serious as he waits patiently for the young man to proceed all of the information he's just given him.

Han is suddenly all quiet like someone just shuts him down. Chewie is waiting in anticipation. Han always feels guilty about not being able to give Chewie some nice things the dog could have, had Han not been a failure of an owner. The dog, on the other hand, doesn’t care about having a comfy bed and dogs toys. And he is more than fine running around in the place that is too far from the ideal of a dog-friendly zone. Chewie has no problems with bitting someone's hand off if they dare to bother the dog. Of course, he's sure missed their old house but not because he likes the comfortable life, all Chewie wants is to see his friend being happy again. He couldn’t remember what is the last time Han has smiled. So, when Han is looking his friend for a silent opinion, Chewie gives a soft encouraging whine and holding his breathes when Han closes his eyes as he whispers a quiet…

“Yes.”

Chewie springs out from his stool and showering his lifelong friend with his thankful licking.

 

 

Obi-Wan is a sly old fox. Of course, his love for his nephew is real and he is doing this for Luke’s sake but he’s made Han running around doing his police shit, without paying him a cent. The bastard.

“You’ve aided our police in capturing Jabba’s henchmen and his slave dealers several times before. We could use you. In exchange, your criminal records will be cleansed from the system and you will be free to go wherever you please.” In the end, Han has helped them not to just capture a small collection of flies but overthrown Jabba’s reign, unintentionally of course, but he wouldn’t say that it isn’t satisfying to see that slug's finally rotten in prison. But things aren’t over yet, there is still much paper works to do. And sometimes Han doubts that maybe Obi-Wan is just using him. 

But then, one day, while Han is drinking in his usual booth at the corner of the Cantina bar, the man appears, pulling off his hood in a secretive fashion like he’s from a cult. Han swears he’s doing this for the sake of being dramatic because it’s something that is expected from those who associates themselves with the Skywalkers.

“What do you want?”

Obi-Wan sits down in front of him, with his trademark smile, as he places a paper on the table. Han takes a look at it, his eye widens in shock. It’s a paper that states that Han has just graduated from Tatooine’s police academy and he is to report to his first assigned station in…

“I’m looking for a ride to Naboo. I'm paying you this time.” The chief officer winks.

It has been two years since the night he met Obi-Wan in this booth and Han now is coming home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing some bonus scenes. But the fic is already completed on its own. Thank you for kudos and views!

6.2

Han’s first instinct was to deny the police badge. Not only has he being an officer sounded so wrong on many levels as obeying laws isn’t Han Solo’s strong suit, but the smuggler also suspects that this is Obi-Wan’s plan to keep his eyes on him.

“Why do you still think so low of me, after what I’ve done for you?” Obi-Wan pretended to look hurt, but his mischievous eyes showed that the man was apparently enjoying himself. Nevertheless, the chief officer started explaining to Han that he has no hidden agendas behind offering Han a position in the police force and Han has all the rights to refuse it although “I want you to consider this offer carefully. It’s a well-paid and stable career. You can do this for a year or two to save money and then resign to follow whatever your ‘young man’s dream’ is," Obi-Wan reasoned.

Han made a disgruntled noise. “I don’t have a dream.” But in the end, he decided to keep the badge.

The problem is not over yet as Obi-Wan has demanded to accompany him to Naboo but this time the older man is very blunt that he doesn’t trust Han not to run away again. Regardless to say that Han is annoyed.

“And wouldn’t you?” Sitting in the back of the Falcon, Obi-Wan asks as if he could sense the frustration from the younger man on a driver seat. Han grunts but decides to pay his attention to driving rather than having a verbal fight with the old man. Perhaps, this is why Anakin is such an irritable person, everyone would have been if they have had a teacher like this Kenobi, Han thought.

Meanwhile, the senior cop’s gaze is still lingering on the ex-smuggler. He knows the young man is annoyed but Han Solo isn’t known for making a wise decision, especially for himself. Most of the things with which the young man has come up are bad, sometimes bordering on suicidal. When forced to confront his own feeling, Han Solo’s predictable strategy is always to run away. As much as Obi-Wan sympathizes the man, he couldn’t take any risks after he has been putting up with Han for two years. Luke has been waiting for this smuggler for too long and Obi-Wan would do anything he could to deliver this man to his nephew’s doorstep.

Han doubts that after all these years, the kid would still care about him. Obi-Wan has told Han absolutely nothing about the twins, saying that if he is curious, he better goes ask them himself. However, meeting the twins again is the reason why Han has been agitated all their way to Naboo, with no one sharing his suffering. Obi-Wan is reading his morning news on the tablet, looking as peaceful as ever. And Chewie—Chewie is now a giant furball of excitement, all tail wriggling, putting his head outside of the car and barking a hello to every car he sees on the road. It’s like the dog is rejuvenated to a puppy again.

“Chewie. You’re being ridiculous, you know that?”

 

 

Finally, they have arrived.

His old house and the Skywalker’s house still look the same when Han last saw them many years ago. After getting out of the car, Han observes the nostalgic neighborhood which everything looks pretty much identical to his memories. Han almost convinced himself that he’s still dreaming and within minutes he would wake up in Cantina, after spending the night drowning in his own vomit.

But Han is still standing there. 

They’ve reached Naboo earlier than expected and it’s around 3 in the afternoon. And Han starts to reconsider this decision that ‘this might not be a good idea. No, it’s bad. Better back off now.’ However, as he turns to suggest his companion travelers that they should find a motel to sleep and return back tomorrow, Obi-Wan and Chewie are already making a beeline for the Skywalker’s door.

“Hey, fellows wait!” Han shouts, running toward them in a desperate attempt to stop them. He’s not prepared, damn it! Obi-Wan turns to look at him, tilting his head in a faked confusion as he rings the bell. Han curses him but there is no time for him to run as the door instantly opens.

A beautiful young woman is now standing in front of them. She’s a teenager whom Han never saw before but she’s also bearing the resemblances to the girl Han once knew so well, with her brown eyes shone with intelligence and her brown hair in intricate braids. 

“Ben! What a pleasant surprise!” Upon seeing her uncle, Leia smiles widely as she greets Obi-Wan, looking so happy to see him here. Obi-Wan also responds in kind that he’s happy to be here. Then, Leia’s attention slowly shifts from her uncle to the other man standing awkward next to him, the teenager’s brown eyes widen as she's suddenly become eerily silent. 

Han gulps. Hesitantly, he raises his hand. “Hello, princess --“ 

But Leia doesn’t wait for Han to finish whatever he planned to say, the young woman slaps him across the face so hard it could be rival to being hit by a Bantha bull. 

“Ouch!”

“That’s for disappearing, you… you stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerfherder!” Leia shouts, angry is clear in her voice but there is also something vulnerable. While Han’s still dizzying, without letting him adjust to the situation, Leia hugs him tightly, “This is for coming back. We thought you were dead or getting yourself killed by your own foolishness.”

Han finally lets out low chuckles as he pats his little princess on her back, easily falling back to rhythms of the old time. “Thanks for having such a high faith in me, princess.” Leia’s playfully pushing him back so she could go to greet Chewie who is drooling all over her from his excitement.

“I missed you too, Chewie! Very, very much!”

He is grateful that meeting Leia doesn’t make him feel as awkward as he thought it would be. She might be taller now but she is still the same Leia.  
There is the sound of footsteps inside the house, then Padme appears, still as beautiful as the senator Amidala Han remembered. She looks at the travelers on her porch, with a warm smile she greets her old friend, “Good afternoon, Ben.” Then to Han and Chewie, “welcome back, Han, Chewie. Please, everyone, come inside.”

 

 

It seems Luke and Anakin haven’t arrived home yet. Internally, Han heaves out a sigh of relief as he's looking around the house. A few things have changed.

“You have pets now?” Han arches his eyebrows when a small white dog with a blue collar is running into the room, clearly smelling Chewie’s scent and coming to greet him, above the dog’s head hovering a golden cockatoo who doesn't stop yelling, “Wait for me, Artoo!”

Padme laughs as they all watching the dogs sniffling and licking each other, quickly becoming friends while the bird keeps saying nonsense things. “Since you left, the kids had been very sad –“

“I wasn’t, mother. It was just Luke.” Leia pouts.

“Like I said ‘both’ of my kids had been very sad, so my husband and I decided to cheer them up by allowing them to keep the pet. Artoo is Luke’s while this chatty little friend here is Leia’s bird.” 

“Hello, my name is C3PO, Threepio for short. Nice to meet you, Master Solo.” Understanding that he’s mentioned, the cockatoo turns to greet the humans with formalities. Han says hi back to the bird, then to Leia, he teases,

“You should learn some manners from your bird, princess.” Leia, as expected, punches his shoulder back in retaliation. 

Han’s completely forgotten the time as he is catching up with what he’s been missing for 7 years. He still couldn’t believe that Leia, the kid once the size of his waist, is now a 19-year old girl who is studying politics at Alderaan University. Han is listening closely to the girl chatting how she plans to be a successful politician like her mother but his mind keeps wondering what’s her brother doing now. As he opens his mouth to ask, there is the sound of the door being opened and closed. Han’s heart almost skips a beat but he tries his best to conceal it. Leia, on the other hand, sees through Han’s bullshit as she grins at him, 

“That must be Luke.”

As the sound of footsteps approaching the room, Han is too nervous to sit down so he stands up, silently applauding to himself for not pacing like a madman or jumping out of the window. He doesn’t why he is so anxious to meet the kid, worried what the kid might think of him when normally Han Solo wouldn't give a single fuck to people's thoughts. 

Han smiles at his stupid self. Of course, he’s known the answer. But he just doesn't want to admit to himself that he cares. Why wouldn't he? Luke is the embodiment of something that is so pure and good but he is also the first person who believes in him. The kid never gives up on him no matter how Han had tried to push him away. That it -- that’s why, for the 7 years, memories of the kid has been Han’s beacon of hope.

That is why the kid, who is now a handsome young man standing before him, is the person whom Han wants to meet the most.

“Luke, guess who is coming for a dinner?” Padme calls her teenage son who abruptly stops on his track as the familiar pair of blue eyes turns toward Han. He may no longer have chubby cheek but his boyish look still remains which makes him both handsome and adorable at the same time. Indeed, Luke has grown up finely and Han's a little upset for not being there to see his development. He just hopes that Luke is still willing to give him a chance to be there for him.

“Hey, kid,” Han says, waiting for the kid’s response. Everyone is anticipated for what is going to be Luke’s reaction, except Obi-Wan who is watching the reunion with his amused look.

The room is quiet and then,

Before realizing, Han finds himself a handful of the emotional teenager in his arms who is now clinging to Han like a baby koala. Doubts and insecurities that have been on Han’s chest are suddenly lifted out as he’s embracing the kid. He is actually no longer a kid in a literal sense, but he is always going to be Han’s ‘kid’ and Han would insist calling him that. 

Lifting his head up so he could have a close look at Han who still looks the same like in his memories, Luke flashes him a bright smile; still couldn’t find his way to communicate with words yet due to all excitement and happiness just from seeing the older man. 

“I’m sorry for not being here.” Han Solo never apologizes. However, as he’s holding Luke in his arms, he finds himself whispering an apology to the kid but Luke’s shaking his head,

“I know you’ll come back. I know it.” Luke is still hugging him tightly, too afraid to let Han go yet or he would disappear again. There are so many emotions that are hard to describe at this moment but what is overwhelming them all are the feeling of not wanting to let the other go. The separation somehow has made their bond even stronger.

Then,

“That’s enough hug! Solo gets your dirty paws off my son.” Anakin inconsiderately bursts into the picture, demanding the two to separate and killing all the mood. His father’s interruption has startled them enough to part with each other but the other audiences aren’t very pleased with Anakin’s rudeness. Padme is giving her husband a disproving look, while Leia and Obi-Wan are rolling their eyes at their idiotic father and former pupil. Anakin arches his brows as if he just notices his former teacher’s presence. “I didn’t remember that you’d be here today?” Eyeing Han who is still staying too close next to his son, Anakin grumbles, “Of course, it’s you who brought this delinquent back to my house.” 

Hearing his name being mentioned, Han smirks, “I never knew I would miss your grumpy face too, Mr. Skywalker. Turn out, I did and it terrifies me so much.”

“I’ll be watching you, Solo. Very, very close. One step out of the line and I’ll…” 

“Oh, it’s time to prepare a dinner. Come help me in the kitchen, Ani!” Gracefully, Padme removes her husband from his spot, not allowing him a chance to finish his threat. As gentle as she is firm, Mrs. Skywalker is pushing her reluctant husband toward the kitchen room “You must stay for the dinner, Han!” She says before disappearing from the room.

“Dad is being ridiculous again, it’s embarrassing,” Leia lets out a sigh before excusing herself to the room to finish her homework papers. Obi-Wan voices his thought out loud that he needs a fresh air and takes all the pets out for a walk. Han and Luke are the two people left in the living room.

“Soo… still making cardboard spaceships?” Han teases, trying not to let awkwardness consume the room. Luke blushes as he quickly denies, “No!”

“Don’t be shy, kid. Tell you what? I’ve always kept the Falcon.”

“Really?”

“Really. She's cool.”

They both smile. Timidly, Luke confesses,

“Sometimes. I’m sometimes tinkering things in the garage.” A brief but peaceful silence, then, he adds, “D… Do you want to see my new collection of spaceship crafts?” Luke asks, a faint pink blush still on his cheeks. “It’s alright if you don’t want. I have other cooler hobbies too. I just build a toy on a very rare occasion---“

“Yes, I want to.” Han interrupts Luke’s monologue, his tone honest. 

“Really?”

“Really. I’m not busy.” Han winks at him and Luke beams back. 

While they’re on their way to Luke’s garage, Luke decides to ask his older friend in his smaller voice, “How long do you plan to stay this time?”

Han just notices that the kid’s unconsciously reaching for his hand to hold as if he tries to physically prevent Han from disappearing again Han’s gaze softens as he takes the kid’s smaller hand in his.

“I don’t know, kid.” To be truthful, he doesn’t have a clue yet. He never believes in any force that might control his fate but it’s a moment like this that maybe could convince him to believe in a silly concept like destiny. As they’re walking, it feels like this might be the new beginning of his life that he’s been yearning for. It feels so surreal that he needs to squeeze the kid’s hand to confirm himself that he’s not dreaming. "But let's see."

He smiles when Luke squeezes back. 

 

 

Han stays, after all. 

Many things have happened since then. After two years of working as a police officer in Naboo, Han finally resigned and started his small garage business at home. Speaking of home, he also managed to win the old house from Lando. Of course, they both cheated but Han won so it was a fair game as far as Han’s concerned. During this time, Leia also graduated from the university, now working as a political activist. Chewie is now spending most of his day napping peacefully on the freshly-cut lawn with Artoo while Threepio perching on the porch nearby being his usual annoying self.

Also, Luke and Han are now together. 

It was Luke who asked Han out on a real date first and Han would rather take it to his grave than admitting that he was literally choking on his saliva just from the pure shock of hearing the kid's confession. Han refused because he is as Leia used to put it a 'nerfherder' who was pessimistic that their relationship might not work out, age difference and all, and too scared to lose his friendship with the kid. But Luke was still the same persistent kid who doesn’t understand the concept of giving up. Finally, when Luke graduated, Han agreed to date him. Leia mumbled ‘finally!’ and Anakin was practically having a heart attack. 

Nevertheless, getting together with Luke is one of best things that ever happened to Han’s life, even he has to undergo many ‘talks’ from Luke’s overprotective sister and his uncles and aunties at the police academy. Han is used to it, perhaps because Anakin Skywalker never stops giving Han his murderous glare and threats every 3 times a day now. They both aren’t so thrilled at the idea that in the near future they might have to regard each other as a son or a father-in-law. But they know they would have to suck it up and do it because of their love for Luke.

Talking about the kid, he also graduated from the police academy like his father and Ben but he decided to work in a different field because of his pacifist and gentle nature. Luke has now found his place among younger peers. That’s right, he is a kindergarten teacher.

“So I can teach them to be kind and brave and that despite differences, everyone can be friends.” And Luke is doing a fine job at this too because he is the kids’ most favorite teacher who has the greatest tales.

“They like my tales.” Luke always says with pride. Who wouldn’t be enthralled by stories of the great intergalactic wars for freedom, and the adventure of the farm boy who becomes a hero and his friendships with the princess and the smuggler? Han kisses his lover’s forehead while laying on their bed in Han's house.

“Of course, they do. The Millennium Falcon is the coolest spaceship in the galaxy. You should write a book about this someday. I bet it will sell millions.” 

Luke giggles. Placing his head on his lover’s shoulder, he says, “Maybe I will. Someday.” Not today because Luke is too contented to do anything. After all those years of having fallen in love with the handsome neighbor next door, Luke finally has him in his arms.


	6. Epilogue

Bonus 1.

They are going to have a wedding. 

Everyone is super excited except the couple themselves. Han has never been the guy who gives a chilling about traditions. And Luke – well, Luke is Luke. Knowing that Han is going to be unreliable and her gentle twin would be agreeing on every tasteless thing that those greedy wedding organizers would try to sell him, Leia has taken it upon herself by taking over the wedding planning.

Her twin brother’s wedding needs to be perfect and Leia wouldn’t accept any second best. The wedding planning committee was formed. Unfortunately, Han has been forced to participate in the committee because as quote Leia “You aren’t busy.” Han wanted to protest but Leia glowered at him, leaving no rooms for him to negotiate for his freedom and sanity. Unlike Luke who teaches, Han’s timetable is much more flexible. Han remembered grumbling about bossy princess but agreed to be present. After all, it’s his wedding even though he could see how this meeting could be a nightmare, with Leia being a perfectionist and the other members, besides Han, being assholes.

As predicted, the committee has become the source of Leia’s headache. It’s not Han’s fault this time. The real reason why the committee has stressed Leia more than any important meetings she has ever attended is THESE two old men. Any meetings would be disastrous when the committee members are her petulant child of a father and uncle Obi-Wan who likes trolling said father.

Anakin and Obi-Wan volunteered to help but all they ever do are to find ways to fight with each other. This time is about the wedding’s location.

“I say beach wedding would be nice," Obi-Wan begins. 

“Did you just suggest that to piss me off?” Anakin growls instantly. 

The senior cop lifts his eyebrows. Calmly he asks, “Why would you say such thing, Anakin?”

“You know damn well, I hate sand!” If there is anything Anakin hates more than Han or Obi-Wan, it would be sand. Obi-Wan’s mouth is twitching as the police officer tries his best to maintain his poker face and not just smirking at his young colleague who is on the brim of throwing tantrums. 

Realizing that democracy has become a useless piece of a concept, Leia has decided to rule the wedding planning committee with an iron fist and her first order is to banish these two useless adults to the corner of repentance. Meanwhile, Han is sipping his coffee, secretly enjoying the drama. Anakin has never been on good terms with Han and Obi-Wan tends to get on his nerves. Seeing them being scolded by the angry princess has brought such a sweet feeling of satisfaction to the ex-smuggler. Finally, the adults have learned to behave. However, the peace has had such a short life before vanishing again with Luke’s arrival with his draft of his and Han’s wedding suits. 

 

 

Perhaps, Leia’s only critical mistake is that she has allowed Luke to keep an authority over the design of their own wedding suits. During the negotiation to hand down the planning to Leia, she must have forgotten that Luke Skywalker shouldn’t be left alone with his sense of fashion. Everyone in the room simultaneously cringes at the suit design the kid has come up, which consists of a yellow jacket, brown pants, knee-high boots, and-- is that a gun holster?

Luke’s mind works in a mysterious way. 

Han looks at the design that supposes to be his suit. Luke might have tailored the suits to Han’s usual working uniform and he really has nothing to complain. He even thinks both of them would look good in these ‘unorthodox’ clothes rather than those uncomfortable dull black suits. I mean, Luke even lets him keep his favorite vest. However, for the sake of his wellbeing, Han decides to keep his opinion to himself for now because Leia seems like she is going to explode and Han would try his best to avoid being one of the collateral damage. 

Finally, Leia breaks the silence and asks, “Luke, just tell me one thing. Why is yellow?”

“I like yellow. You know I have many yellow hoodies in my wardrobe,” Luke answers truthfully, still oblivious that he’s currently responsible for his sibling’s growing migraine. 

“Of course, you do,” Leia mumbles. There was one time that Leia forced Luke into her flora gown just to embarrass him but it turned out that her twin like it very much to the point of going out and buying one for his own. “It’s really smooth and soft.” Luke has told her while showing off his sister his new floral gown that would soon to join the wardrobe along with Luke’s collection of ugly ponchos. 

The room is eerily quiet again and as everyone is waiting how Leia is going to, as diplomatic but assertive as possible to discourage Luke.

Then, Padme's voice chimes in,

“I think they’re lovely, dear.” 

Still, in her working suit, Senator Amidala has joined their committee. Padme is inspecting Luke’s drawing and smiles encouragingly at him. Luke beams at his mother’s genuine compliment before looking back at Leia, waiting eagerly for her approval. Leia has realized that she already lost this battle. Because no one, even Leia would dare to question Padme, especially when it comes to fashion.

Nevertheless, Leia won another round when she has managed to convince the reluctant Luke to give up on the idea of the gold medal ceremony to pursue a normal wedding ring exchange. 

There are several small fights on the way, usually between Obi-Wan and Anakin like who would get to walk Luke on the aisle which Anakin won because Obi-Wan challenged his position just to see his feather ruffled. There are no problems from Han’s side as it’s clear that Chewie is going to be Han’s best man. Artoo and Threepio are given the duty of ring bearers with Artoo being the one who actually does the job because Threepio is a useless clumsy cockatoo. 

 

 

Luke and Han's marriage is held at Yavin 4 hotel. They have walked together to the aisle with their best men. Surprisingly, the suits that the kid has designed look good on them. Han thinks he looks good but Luke is perfect in every aspect. He never understands how he could be this lucky to have the kid but now Han is having him and he doesn't plan to give him up.

Leia’s tears and blood have come to fruition and tonight she intends to celebrate her first-time success as a wedding planner with glasses of Champaign as many as she could get her hand on. And the cake. Yes, one whole tier of the wedding cake belongs to her.

 

 

Bonus 2.

Ben Solo was born two years after they have been married. Leia is the real hero who volunteered to be his surrogate mother. Luke could never thank her enough for her selflessness but Leia just shrugs.

“Being a surrogate for my own brother might be the only chance that my womb would be useful for once besides constantly being my pain every mouth for the past ten years. It’s not like I will have a chance to gestate for my own spawns. You know I find men stupid most of the time.” 

When the baby arrived, Han was still clueless how someone like him could be a father. His hands were sweating cold but he could feel a growing sense of joy booming within his chest, strong each minute past as he is holding the newborn little Ben in his hand. They have spent nights with baby Ben and Leia in the hospital before the doctor allowing them to go home. Han knows Luke has shared the same feeling as his; clueless, in awe but also willing to learn and embrace this responsibility. Together, Han thought, they could do it together. Him, Luke, Leia and their family will always be there for little Ben. 

 

 

Ben Solo has grown up to be a little brat, clever, gentle-souled but nonetheless a brat like his own grandfather. Han will always blame Anakin for being the bad influence on his kid. Of course, everyone has spoiled the kid because he is a cute little ten-year-old but Anakin should be taking 90% of the blames. I mean, the two have always been together and Ben’s first word was ‘grandpa’ for fucking sake. Anakin is brainwashing Han’s kid, he knew it. At first, his father-in-law was deeply upset that Luke named their baby after Obi-Wan, resulting in weeks of Anakin brooding that he wasn’t Luke’s most favorite person and how it insulted his fatherhood. But Ben has taken an instant like on his grandfather and Anakin has been smitten. Now he never stops bragging about his favorite grandson to anything that moves but sadly isn't being fast enough to escape him. 

The problem is Ben seems to like everyone in his family except Han, his own father. And he hates Han Solo, a fictional character in papa’s novel very much despite the space pirate is everyone’s favorite. It disappoints Han. After Ben was born, Luke has resigned from the job to be a full-time father for their kid. It was a difficult decision to make because Luke loved being with children but staying at home has allowed him to finish his first novel which has unquestionably become a best-seller. Papa’s story is Ben’s most favorite bedtime story and he would refuse sleep without Luke reading a chapter or two to him at night, even he is now old enough to read for himself. Luke indulges him. However, tonight Ben is being unusually stubborn as he refuses to sleep even though his eyelids are heavy and could barely open. The boy has a pondering look on his little face which worries Luke.

“Ben, what’s happening? Is something bothering you?” Luke asks gently, closing the book.Ben hesitates but after a brief moment, he deems that Luke may know his secret.

“There is no me in there.”

“What?” Luke blinks. Ben puffs his cheeks, annoyed. Like his grandpa and Auntie Leia like to say, his Papa can be very oblivious sometimes and unless you are laying things out he wouldn't have guessed it himself. The thing is Ben likes Papa’s story with the exception of a thing or two that he doesn’t like. Ben is a brilliant kid so he can deduct that Papa’s characters are inspired by their family members but he couldn’t see ‘his’ character at all and it troubles little Ben.

“Why there is no me in there,” Ben points at the book in Luke’s hand, hoping that this is clear enough for his Papa to understand. “There is no ‘me’ character in the book,” he repeats carefully.

A smile appears on Luke’s lips as he is looking at his son with amusement. 

“No. You aren’t yet born in the story, honey.”

Ben looks disappointed, “It’s not fair.”

“Why is that?”

“Because…I want to be with everyone," Ben mumbles shyly and Luke’s heart softens at the boy’s innocence. Ben is a clever kid, perhaps too clever that he seems to act older than his age. Luke believes that Ben is secretly mimicking Han’s behavior and doesn’t want to look weak in his dad’s eyes for some reasons. So, Luke really adores when Ben is behaving like a kid and being open with his feelings. 

“Don’t be upset, little man. How about this, you can help me write the sequel to this story and you will be the protagonist, doesn’t it sound fun?”

Ben’s eyes immediately light up with excitement. “Yes!” Luke chuckles.

“Then, you should be resting now. It’s getting late. And tomorrow you can join me in my office.” 

“Can I help you design my character?”

“Of course, anything,” Luke promises. Ben seems to satisfy as he closes his eyes. Luke kisses his little head as he turns off the light, preparing to join Han downstairs for their adult time. Before closing the door, he hears Ben saying,

“Papa, you have to make the ‘me’ character cool like grandpa. I want him to join the dark side and finish what his grandfather's started.”

 

 

“You have killed Han the smuggler because Ben hated him?!” 

“I promised our son that I will let him help. It’s alright, Han died like a hero he is,” Luke comforts his troubled husband. Han sputters.

“No! That’s not the point. The point is our son doesn’t like Han character which you have tailored to me who is his own dad! I have always suspected that I’m the kid’s least favorite…It’s your father’s fault. I’m going to punch Anakin!”

“You’re being exaggerating. And no, you cannot punch my dad. It’s illegal.”

Han huffs, “He isn’t going to visit or babysit Ben again.”

“It’s impossible. Dad will find a way to break in or kidnap Ben.”

“And you make it sounds like normal.” Han is groaning, still in his panicking mode that he is being disliked by his own kid. Luke is now rolling his eyes at his dramatic husband.

“You don’t understand, kiddo. You’re not the one who is being hated by your own kid because your father-in-law is an asshole who is plotting against you. I have one kid and your dad is stealing his affection from me!” 

“We can have another kid, you know?” Luke suggests. It’s so out of the blue that makes Han stop from his rants to give him a look. 

“And how is that going to solve my problem?” 

Luke shrugs.“I just want to have another kid. How about a daughter?” Of course, because he wants to. It seems to be the way that Luke’s mind is working. 

So, they decided to adopt an infant and named her Rey. Chaos is absolutely ensured with the arrival of the newborn baby girl to the Skywalker-Solo family. Luke's plan somehow works because Rey is a daddy's little girl who never leaves Han's side as soon as she could crawl.

If Han could go back in time to tell his younger self that 20 years in the future he would have had a big crazy family of his own and that he would no longer be alone, the younger Han would call him a drunken old man. And how Han could blame him because even he finds it's insanely impossible to imagine. His life starts as a runaway kid who has been rolling his dices, with an aim for a smaller prize but somehow discovering a real treasure.


End file.
